Be Careful What You Wish For
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Alex casts a spell that causes her and Dean’s relationship to change forever but can she fix things before it's too late?


**Summary: **Alex casts a spell that causes her and Dean's relationship to change forever.

**Author's Note: **This is my first WOWP fanfiction so please comment with your opinions and advice.

**Disclaimer: **WOWP does not belong to me.

**Chapter One: **_**The Date**_

"Yo, Russo!"

I turned around to see none other than _Dean LaFonzo_ coming towards me. My heart starts pounding against my chest and I hate it. If he comes any closer, I know he'd be able to hear it and Alex Russo's heart does not pine for anyone – or at least it isn't supposed to.

"Don't look now," Harper ducked behind her locker door, "but Dean is coming over here!"

"I know," I shrug, checking out my hair in the magnetic mirror attached inside my locker, "I think he's going to ask me out."

"No way! You can't go!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because," she laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "He has his own stick-on tattoo business and…and…he plays with fireworks!" Harper threw her arms up into the air as if fireworks were the biggest deal-breaker ever.

"It's just fireworks," I rolled my eyes. He was coming closer. I quickly threw my hair over my shoulder and tried my best to look like I didn't care too much – in fact, when he sauntered over, playing his hand through his gelled hair, I pretended to not even notice.

"Russo!" He called.

"Oh, hi Dean," I slammed my locker door shut, "What's up?"

"Nutin' much," he grinned and I tried not to be too enthralled with his accent, "So I was just hangin' around with the guys and we were getting ourselves into a bit of an argument."

"What about?"

"Well, Nicky o'er there says that you don't like pizza and I says to him that you'd have to be crazy not to like pizza and Nicky says that I should come o'er here and ask you myself. So what do you say?"

"Um," I couldn't help but smile; his story was so lamely unbelievable, "Sometimes I do, yes."

"Sometimes? When is this sometimes?"

"When I am eating pizza with a hot guy," I turned my smile into a smirk and watched as his hand adorably flew to the back of his neck – a habit he had whenever he was uncomfortable.

"Oh so's would you like to go grab some pizza after school?"

"Depends on who I am going with," I shrug, "I mean, he'd have to be hot in order for me to actually enjoy myself."

"I think I can arrange that. Meet you by the water fountain?"

"Don't be late."

He smiles that totally delicious smile of his and heads back over towards his group of guys that follow him around like some sort of god. I swear, they practically worship the ground he walks on.

"I cannot believe you!" Harper groans as if I just made a huge mistake, "You can't go out with him!"

"Says who?" I ask, "Last time I checked you don't control who I do or don't go out with. Besides, it's just pizza."

"Oh sure!" She shouts, "First it's pizza then it's…"

"Then it's what?" I challenge, "Then it's dessert? Frozen Yogurt? Then a walk home? Then maybe a kiss goodnight? Oh how _terrible_!"

"Alex," she rolls her eyes impatiently and clearly not appreciating the sarcasm, "Do you really think he's safe to be hanging out around? He just seems so…"

"So what?"

"So…I don't know! Just so…dangerous."

"A little danger never hurt anybody," I swing my bag over my shoulder and start to head to class. She starts following me, her tangelos or oranges or clementines or whatever they are, go flying as she chases after me. Her outfits really need a mute button.

"A little danger hurt lots of people, Alex – hence the term danger!"

"Oh Harper, you worry too much! Besides, it's just pizza. If you want, I will call you right when I get home, okay?"

"Well, okay."

"Good. I am a big girl, Harper. I can take care of myself."

"You've never been able to before," she points out. The girl does have a point. Most of the time I need her or…or…Justin (sweet macaroni I hate admitting that) to help me. But not this time. I can handle going on a date by myself. It's just one date. I've gone on millions of them.

"Well, I have to get to pottery class. I'll see you at lunch," Harper waves and heads up the stairs. I take a seat on the bench in the middle of the hall and pull out my English book. I had exactly three minutes to memorize Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey."

Crap, there's Justin. Doesn't he know not to talk to me at school?

"What do _you _want?" I ask, clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on that English test."

"How am I _the _only person who didn't know about that?" I throw the book open to the marked page, "But it shouldn't be too bad – I mean, Romeo and Juliet, fighting families, love, death, and they all didn't live happily ever after. I think I'm covered," I shut the book, "Oh, I won't be home this afternoon so cover my shift."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to?" I say obviously.

"No – why will you be late?" Justin rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated. But hey, we all can't have brains the size of a continent, right?

"I have a date."

"Oh," Justin's eyes widen and my stomach does a flip-flop.

"Please don't tell me you're about to go all big brother on me, are you?" I ask, he sits down, "Oh terrific! You are!"

"Look, I just want to know who you are going out with."

"Fine," I sigh – he sure picks a grand time to start being an overprotective, caring brother, "Dean LaFonzo."

"_Dean LaFonzo_!" Justin shouts and I can't help but blush.

"_Shhh_! He'll hear you!"

"Alex you cannot…"

"But I can. You see, he asked me out for pizza after school and you know as well as I do that it would just be rude to say no."

"Alex…"

"Shouldn't you be on your way to class? Wouldn't want you to get your first tardy in ten years…"

"Actually," Justin smirked, "I was able to drop History because of my high grades and they are allowing me to work part time in the library!"

"Oh goody!" I plaster on my best I-don't-give-a-slice smile, "Now I won't have to worry about being seen around you considering I wouldn't be caught dead in the library."

"I bet you didn't even know we had a school library!" Justin said, snapping his finger at me.

"Nice," I roll my eyes, "So you'll cover my shift, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Justin rolls his eyes impatiently. I stand up to leave but of course, he stops me, "Don't you have something to say to me like, oh I dunno, _thank you_?"

"Oh I'm sorry, no."

I grab my bag and head off down the hall. Could today possibly get any better? I mean, Dean LaFonzo just asked me out! Harper had nothing to worry about. This afternoon would go perfectly. We'd just go for pizza. He would walk me home and possibly kiss me if I let him.

What was she so worried about anyways? Since when did a date for pizza ever hurt anyone?


End file.
